


Serenity

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Team Rainbow get’s a day off and that day off turns a little steamy for one defending operator.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostieeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieeBug/gifts).



> A/N: I hope I did okay with this. I’m not in the R6S fandom and I haven’t even played the game but I really wanted to do this for a friend. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Also Jager is trans in this.

Kapkan was cleaning his SASG-12 shotgun in the rec-room. To his right, Sledge was reading whatever book he was reading at the moment. After weeks of grueling work, they finally got a few day's off. Some were catching up on a good book, other's were going around base pranking people like Bandit. And a few were spending their time off base like Olivier and Elias, who were at some restaurant for the time being. 

Kapkan stretched his arms over his head, a satisfied sigh leaving him as his joints cracked back together. He went back to cleaning his gun in silence. It was a good thing they finally had a day or two off, his guns were in desperate need of a good cleaning. He was working on the stock of the gun when Jager walked into the room. Jager gave him a small smile and walked over to Sledge. 

Kapkan returned it and went back to his gun. He was trying to mind his own business, but that was a hard feat when Jager and Sledge's conversation filled the room. He slightly gave up trying to ignore them and started to eavesdrop. The conversation wasn't anything spectacular, they were just going on about how happy they were for a few days off.   
Eventually he got use to the chatter and it didn't distract him from his cleaning. Once his shotgun was too his liking, he packed up his stuff and started to head back to his room. On his way there, he felt a presence behind him. He stopped and turned to see Jager walking behind him with a smile on his face. 

"Hi." said Jager

"Hi." 

"I'd thought I'd keep you company......and I wanted to ask you something?" Jager fiddled with his hands and looked up at him. 

A small chuckle left Kapkan and he shook his head. "Alright. And what is it?" 

"Not here. I'll ask once we're in your room." 

Kapkan raised a brow but turned to head to his room none the less. A few minutes later they made it back to his room. He unlocked his door and headed inside, with Jager right behind him. He put his gun and cleaning supplies on the desk, then he turned to see Jager closing and locking the door. 

"I've been wondering how your traps work. They're so......magnificent. I just wanted to know more on how you make them work like they do?" He smiled up at him. Kapkan smiled back and laughed. 

"You want to know how my traps work? Okay? You might want to sit for this." He motioned for Jager to sit and he obliged. Kapkan sat down next to him seconds later.

"They're pretty simple and easy to make. There are two types of land mines. Anti-personnel and anti-tank. I use the anti-personnel mines. The anti-personnel mines can be triggered by pressure, tripwires or remote detonators." He stop for a brief second to see Jager sitting cross-legged in front of him. And he was hooked on every word he was saying. 

"AP mines are subdivided into three categories. Blast mines, bounding mines and fragmentation mines. The blast mines are buried no more than a few centimeters below the ground. They are usually triggered when someone steps on the pressure plate."

"What about the others?" asked Jager

"Bounding mines are buried with a small part of an igniter, a metal rod that protrudes from the ground. When tripped, a small propelling charge launches the body of mines 3-4 feet into the air, where the main charge detonates and sprays fragments at waist height. The fragmentation mines releases fragments in all directions. Or can be adjusted to release the fragments in one direction." 

"And you use the blast mines, right? How do you make them detonate when you put them in walls?" Jager scanned his face. A small smirk forming on Kapkan's lips. 

"Yes. For the walls, I use either a trip wire or remote detonation. You can't use pressure for that unless the guy is leaning against the wall." 

"Nice. Can you teach me how to make one?" 

"Next time we have a day off." He stretched his arms over his head again, loosing up his muscles. 

"Okay." 

The room went silent after that. There wasn't much to talk about, work took up their lives for the most part. It wasn't like they could talk about friends and family. Then again most of their friends were on the base. Kapkan glanced over at the young, friendly Jager. He was fiddling with the blanket. Kapkan found it cute, the way Jager was like the baby of the team.

Then he did something he never thought he'd do, he leaned down and made his lips meet Jager's. A small squeal came out of Jager, then he relaxed into the kiss. His hand came up to cup Kapkan's cheek. Then he pulled away. Jager looked at Kapkan with wide eyes, then he crushed their lips back together. 

He deepened the kiss and gently pushed Jager down on the bed. Jager rolled his hips for good measure, making a low grunt leave Kapkan's lips. His hands ran up and down his body, then stopped at the hem of his shirt. He slowly pushed it up, Jager broke the kiss so Kapkan could discard his shirt. Then his was met with Jager's seconds later. 

Kapkan worked on his neck, leaving little feather kisses until he was down to his collar bone. He kissed down his stomach until he was at the band of his pants and then back up. He gave him a chaste kiss and worked on the button of his pants. Jager toes his boots off as Kapkan pulled his pants off. 

A small red tint form on Jager's cheeks. A low chuckle left Kapkan, but Jager could hear the lust in his voice. Jager worked on Kapkan's pant, pulling them down far enough to grap his growing arousal. He gave him a few slow strokes, hearing his soft moans were music to his ears. 

He fasten his pace a little. Kapkan's soft moans slowly started to get louder, and he was now fully hard. Then Jager stopped stroking him and leaned back with his legs spread. A smile formed on Kapkan's face, as quickly as he could, took his pants off. He positioned himself at his entrance, he grabbed his hips in a tough yet gentle hold. And with a slow snap of his hips, buried himself inside him.   
They both softly moaned when he was buried to the hilt. Then he set his pace, slow and sensual. He wanted this to be good. Jager wrapped his legs around his waist, and started to meet his thrusts. Kapkan let go of his hips, resting his arms near his head. He looked down at Jager, his eyes were closed and lips slightly apart. 

His skin was starting to glisten with sweat. His slow, sensual rhythm started to change. His thrusts were getting more rough the closer he got. After a few rough snaps of his hips, Kapkan spilled inside him with a loud moan. Seconds later Jager came as well. Jager looked up at him panting. Then he smiled, and Kapkan smiled in return. 

After Kapkan stopped throbbing inside him, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him. The room was silent as they both came down from their high. This wasn't how Kapkan thought his day would go, neither did Jager. Kapkan stared up at the ceiling with a hand resting on his stomach and a satisfied smile on his lips. 

"We should do this more often." Jager turned to Kapkan with a smile on his face. 

"I think I can live with that." Kapkan smiled at Jager and then placed a firm kiss on to his lips.


End file.
